olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Voight
| residence = | education = | affiliation = United States Secret Service | profession = Secret Service: Agent | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Michael Wildman | appearances = 1 film }} Agent Voight (died 2016) was a member of the United States Secret Service and served in President Benjamin Asher's detail. Biography ''London Has Fallen Voight was seen driving the lead SUV overseeing the Presidential run by President Asher and Voight's boss Mike Banning. As Banning paced ahead further, Asher jokingly asked Voight to run him down and he states that they all tried. Voight was among the agents on Air Force One in London Stansted Airport as Asher and Secret Service director Lynne Jacobs went to London to attend the funeral of British Prime Minister James Wilson. Voight was assigned when he stood by in a bulletproof Land Rover. When terrorists attacked St. Paul's Cathedral, Banning called on him to get to the cathedral. As Voight arrives at the scene, he runs over one terrorist disguised as a police officer and stops near where Banning, Jacobs and Agent Bronson were pinned by the now immobilized presidential limo. As Asher and Jacobs get in the Land Rover, Agent Bronson is shot in the head by a terrorist. Banning kills the terrorist, and orders Voight to get to Somerset House quickly. As Voight drives the Land Rover to Somerset House, a couple of motorcycles driven by terrorists begin to pursue them. Voight spots the motorcycles and shifts gear in order to accelerate faster. A police car commandeered by terrorists joins the pursuit and opens fire at the Land Rover. Banning orders Voight to let the police car approach their right side. He then tells Voight to hit the police car into another vehicle as they approach a junction, which causes it to flip over. As the terrorists on motorcycles continue to pursue them, Voight continues to drive the Land Rover. As the three motorcycles get closer to the Land Rover, Banning orders him to brake hard. As Voight comes to a sudden stop, one of the motorcycles rear ends the Land Rover and the terrorist riding it smashes into the back windshield. After Banning kills the terrorist, he quickly orders Voight to drive again and he quickly speeds up. As the two motorcycles who avoided the Land Rover were now in front of it, they manage to turn around and open fire at the front windshield. One of the bullet pierces through the windshield and hits Voight in the neck. As Jacobs holds the wheel, Banning pulls Voight's body into the back seat and promptly takes over driving. President Benjamin Asher attempts to save Voight, but he dies, presumably of blood loss, shortly after getting shot. Behind the Scenes Agent Voight was portrayed by Michael Wildman in ''London Has Fallen. Appearances * London Has Fallen Category:2016 deaths Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Males Category:Secret Service agents